Forum:Mass Effect 2 Optimal Mission Order
At first I found it difficult to complete all missions Mass Effect 2 Missions and at the same time finding a good sequence for the overall Mass Effect story. That is why I put together my own order. I have based the order of the mission on how I think they do most justice toe the overall Mass Effect story. I want to make clear once again it is my own order. I want to mention that there are spoilers. And please try not to pay attention to my writing if there are errors, English is my second language. Mandatory Missions Normandy SR-1. Following this the character creation process will begin. Lazarus Project. You’ll be introduced to the game’s updated combat mechanics. Freedom’s Progress. At the conclusion you will make a decision regarding a quarian named Veetor. The Paragon option can potentially help you greatly in a much later mission. Something to consider. Normandy SR-2. You’ll be introduced to your new ship and your new crew. Dr. Chakwas and Mess Sergeant Gardener on the Crew Deck and Ken and Gabby on the Engineering Deck all have little side missions for you. My Mission Order First talk to Kelly Chambers, your new Yeoman, and make it a habit to talk to her after every mission. You’ll have some opportunities to flirt with her (either gender). Do it enough and eventually you can go on a small date with her. This has two benefits. The first is that she will offer to feed your fish for you (assuming you’ve bought some). The second is that this date helps secure her appearance in ME3. Dating her does not grant the Paramour achievement and does not interfere with any active romances. Feel free to date her and romance anyone else you want. Citadel - Visit the Citadel Immediately upon arrival you can recruit Kasumi. Take a cab to the Presidium to meet Anderson and maybe get your Spectre status back. Visit the stores to get some upgrades. Use Charm/Intimidate to get a discount. There are a few other side missions you complete here as well. Meet your old reporter “friend” Miss Al-Jilani. Either punch her (Renegade Interrupt) or use Charm/Intimidate. Also complete Dr. Chakwas and Gardener’s side missions. Omega - Visit Omega Immediately upon arrival you can recruit Zaeed. Speak to Aria to learn where to find the Professor and Archangel. Visit the shops and use Charm/Intimidate to get discounts. You can complete Ken and Gabby’s side mission here. Help the quarian deal with his debt to Harrot the Elcor in any way you see fit. Recruit the Professor (Mordin) - Complete the mission to recruit Mordin. Mineral Scanning/Side Missions With Mordin on your team the Tech Lab is now open. You can research upgrades for your weapons, armor and the Normandy. Speak to your squadmates about upgrades to get some for the Normandy. All research projects require mineral resources to complete. You get these from scanning planets. Talk to Miranda to get the Mineral Scanner upgrade to make it easier. Focus only on planets that are Rich in mineral resources. Send probes down only for large deposits of minerals. Don’t waste probes on the small ones. Take this opportunity to do some planet scanning. You’ll need plenty of resources for your upgrades. And if you have the patience, try to have at least 100,000 of each resource in your inventory before you begin the Suicide Mission. This will have an impact on ME3. While scanning planets you may encounter some anomalies. These unlock side missions on uncharted worlds. None of these have an impact on the overall game or in ME3 so feel free to complete as many or as few of them as you wish. A few of these missions offer some upgrades while others just offer money and experience. Firewalker / Normandy SR1 If you have the Firewalker and/or Normandy Crash Site DLCs this would be a good opportunity to do them. They’re easy and offer good money and experience rewards. Kasumi’s Loyalty Mission Any non-Soldier players will definitely want to complete this mission early on. Doing so unlocks the Locust, the best SMG in the game. Sometimes I even like to complete it before recruiting Mordin. The mission’s final decision impacts some dialogue in ME3 but ultimately it does not matter which you choose. Recruit Archangel (Garrus) Complete the mission to recruit Garrus. During this mission you may find a datapad Aria would be very interested in. Give it to her after the mission is complete for a reward. Recruit the Convict (Jack) Complete this mission to recruit Jack. Recruit the Warlord (Grunt) After this mission is complete remember to head down to the cargo hold to officially recruit Grunt. Horizon (Mandatory) Automatically triggers after you finish all the current dossiers. Back on the Normandy Following Horizon your squadmates will start giving you their Loyalty Missions. Keep talking to all of them to unlock them. There is no time limit on any of them so it doesn’t matter what order you finish them all in. Recruit Tali Complete the mission to recruit Tali. Try to get the quarian Kal’Reegar out of this alive. Either use the Paragon Interrupt to convince him to stand down or destroy the Colossus as quickly as possible. This can help in a later mission. Illium Illium is a new hub with lots of new shops, missions and side missions. Speak to Liara for information regarding Samara and Thane. Offer to help Liara and complete her side mission. If you have Lair of the Shadow Broker downloaded you’ll likely see a dialogue option to begin the mission. DO NOT PICK IT YET!!! I think this mission best fits after the Suicide Mission. Plus there have been reports of glitches if you pick this option before getting info about Samara and Thane. Depending on your choices in ME1 you may meet some familiar faces from Noveria and Feros and a mysterious asari messenger. Speak to them and help them. For your Noveria friend be sure to pick the Charm/Intimidate options with the merchant before completing the mission or you may miss out on the store’s discount. In the bar you may find everyone’s favorite idiot fanboy, Conrad Verner. Agree to help him and use Charm/Intimidate options at every opportunity. Be sure to talk to the asari bartender when you get the chance as well. Recruit the Justicar (Samara) Complete this mission to recruit Samara. Recruit the Assassin (Thane) Complete this mission to recruit Thane. During this mission you may find a datapad a salarian back in the Illium hub area is looking for. Recover it and return it for some extra experience and credits. You get some interesting dialogue during this mission if you’ve dealt with Nassana Dantius in ME1. Tuchanka - Head to Tuchanka Tuchanka is the krogan homeworld Mordin and Grunt’s Loyalty Missions can be completed here. Before heading out speak to the merchant Ratch and complete his little minigame to get a discount at his store. It may be best to complete Mordin and Grunt’s missions in one go without leaving the planet. Mordin’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to earn Mordin’s loyalty. The final decision of this mission will play a major role in ME3. Grunt’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to earn Grunt’s loyalty. For the battle against the thresher maw you simply need to survive five minutes against it. However the reward will be greater if you kill it. After the mission speak to “the Lord High Researcher” for a discount at his store. Collector Vessel (Mandatory) Automatically starts after completing five missions after Horizon. During this mission you can receive some weapon training in Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles or Shotguns. If your class cannot use any of these weapons then picking one of these will unlock these weapons for use with that class. If a class can use a particular weapon they instead unlock a very powerful version of it. For example, an Infiltrator can use Sniper Rifles but not Assault Rifles or Shotguns. Picking AR or Shotguns unlocks the ability to use them. Picking Sniper Rifles unlocks the Widow, the game’s most powerful Sniper Rifle. Miranda’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to earn Miranda’s loyalty. In the last area where the final boss fight is check a crate near the exit. You will find a locket there than an asari in the Illium hub area is looking for. Jacob’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to earn Jacob’s loyalty. Garrus’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to earn Garrus’s loyalty. Thane’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to earn Thane’s loyalty. Warning, this mission can be failed. If you don’t have your Spectre status anymore, be sure to use all the Renegade Interrupts during the interrogation to get the information you need. When following your target do not lose sight of him for too long and be sure to keep Thane informed. Failing to do so will end the mission in failure. Jack’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to earn Jack’s loyalty. After this mission is complete Miranda and Jack will get into a fight. Be sure to use Charm/Intimidate to end the fight peacefully. If you do not you will lose either Jack or Miranda’s loyalty. Samara’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to earn Samara’s loyalty. Warning, this mission can be failed. When you’ve lured Morinth out DO NOT pick the “Family” or “Justicar” dialogue options. If you use all three Charm/Intimidate options when you are alone with Morinth you will have a choice of either helping Samara kill Morinth or help Morinth kill Samara. In the former Samara will become loyal and in the latter Morinth will take Samara’s place and be loyal. Tali’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to earn Tali’s loyalty. Warning, this mission can be failed. The outcome of this mission will have a big impact on ME3. During the first part of the trial be sure to take the two Charm/Intimidate options. During the trial’s second half at the conclusion of the mission you’ll have several possible outcomes. You can present the evidence, preventing Tali’s exile but you’ll lose her loyalty. You can refrain from presenting the evidence, resulting in Tali’s exile but you’ll secure her loyalty. Neither of these outcomes is preferable. For the very best outcome to this mission you MUST pick the final Charm/Intimidate option or the “Rally the Crowd” option. Please note that “Rally the Crowd” will only work if Veetor and Kal’Reegar are both alive and present at the trial. Zaeed’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to earn Zaeed’s loyalty. Warning, this mission can be failed. This mission has two routes, the Paragon route and the Renegade route. The Renegade route will always secure Zaeed’s loyalty. If you take the Paragon route you must pass a very high Charm check to secure Zaeed’s loyalty. Overlord (DLC) This mission has several parts and it will take time to complete. You will fight a lot of geth so plan your party accordingly. The mission’s final decision will have an impact on ME3. Endgame Preparations You are approaching the Point-of-No-Return. Before you proceed ask yourself the following questions. - Are all my squadmates loyal? - Have I researched the Normandy’s armor upgrade? - Have I researched the Normandy’s weapons upgrade? - Have I researched the Normandy’s shields upgrade? - Have I completed all the side missions that I want? - Have I bought all the equipment and upgrades I want from the Citadel, Omega, Illium and Tuchanka stores? - Do I have all the mineral resources I want in my inventory? You’ll likely be picking up a few more upgrades in the coming missions, most of them requiring platinum. An extra 30,000 of it won’t go amiss. If the answer to all of these questions is “Yes” then proceed. If the answer to any of these questions is “No” then wait and make any preparations you need before continuing. Care for an extra save, especially if you want to romance Tali. There is a bug that causes Tali not to be romanced after the IFF and Legion’s Loyalty Mission. IFF Mission game’s unofficial Point-of-No-Return, especially if you want everyone to get out of the Suicide Mission alive. During this mission you will also meet your final (potential) squadmate. You’ll be fighting a lot of husks during this mission. Back on the Normandy You’ll get to decide what to do with Legion. You can sell it to Cerberus for some credits or you can activate it and recruit it. If you recruit it be sure to immediately talk to it again to unlock its Loyalty Mission. If Legion doesn’t give it to you move to another deck and come back. Do not access the galaxy map until you get the mission. Legion’s Loyalty Mission Complete this mission to secure Legion’s loyalty. This mission’s final decision will have a big impact on ME3. After the mission is complete Tali and Legion will get into a fight. You MUST use Charm/Intimidate here to end the fight. Failure to do so will have a negative impact on ME3. Normandy Access the galaxy map and the next mission will automatically start. For this mission you’ll be controlling Joker. Follow’s EDI’s directions and move quickly and carefully. Once the mission is finished and you are in control of Shepard again head immediately for the Omega-4 Relay. It is time to begin the Suicide Mission. The Suicide Mission Once you reach the Collector Base you’ll need to make several decisions which will influence who may or may not survive the Suicide Mission. Whenever Shepard’s squad splits into two teams always pick either Miranda, Jacob or Garrus to lead the other team. When choosing a tech expert pick either Tali, Legion or Kasumi. When choosing the Escort pick Mordin (otherwise he will die even when he is loyal) When choosing a biotic expert pick Samara/Morinth or Jack. When it is time to pick your final squad to take with you to the final battle choose from Miranda, Tali, Jack or Kasumi. I always pick Miranda and Tali. NEVER take Grunt, Zaeed or Garrus. Leaving these three behind to help hold the line greatly increases the odds of everyone else surviving. As a reminder, whoever you pick for a task must be loyal to do it successfully. This lineup has never failed me. The final decision for this mission has an impact on ME3. Lair of the Shadow Broker (DLC) Head to Illium and speak to Liara to start this mission. Liara will join your squad for the second half of this mission. Remember to allocate her power points when you get her. This DLC has a much greater impact if you romanced Liara in ME1. Be sure to invite Liara up to your cabin after the mission is complete. Completing this DLC has an impact on ME3 and unlocks some useful resources and interesting/amusing info in ME2. I prefer to complete this mission after the Suicide Mission because I think it helps sets the stage for ME3. Arrival (DLC) This mission becomes available after Horizon if you have the DLC downloaded and installed. Admiral Hackett will contact you with this mission. For most of this mission Shepard will be fighting alone so prepare yourself. This DLC sets the stage perfectly for ME3. This mission should be the absolute last thing you do before moving on to ME3. What I like to do is download this DLC and keep it on a flash drive. I only plug it in when I am ready to do the mission. That way I can get Hackett’s message and complete the mission all in one go. It feels awkward to get this mission and let it sit for so long given its nature. That should be everything. Happy gaming!